A drive component is a selectively rotatable operating device for a user to control the extension and retraction of a cover, such as a window blind. The drive component may include one or more other components, such as but not being limited to a chain or cord driven winder, electric motor, crank, winch, and manual draw mechanism with a spring booster. The drive component may be coupled to one end of a tube (e.g. having a sheet material wrapped around it for use as a cover or blind when extended). When the drive component rotates in one direction, the tube rotates to extend the sheet material. Conversely, when the drive component rotates in the opposite direction, the tube rotates to retract the sheet material.
To enable the tube to rotate more smoothly, a drive component and another fitting (referred to as an idler) may be coupled to different respective ends of the tube. The drive component and idler are each supported by different respective supporting structures (e.g. mounting brackets), which in turn are fixed to a structure such as a window sill or a wall of a building.
However, variations may occur during the installation of the supporting structures. For example, the supporting structures may be installed in positions that are slightly too far apart for engaging the drive component and idler fitted to the end of a tube. Conversely, the supporting structures may be installed in positions that are slightly too close together for engaging the drive component and idler fitted to the end of a tube. In these circumstances, the supporting structures will need to be removed and reinstalled in the correct position (which may affect the quality of the finishing on the installation surface), or a tube of a new length may need to be reordered if the deviation in distance between the supporting structure and the drive component/idler is significant. Both of these options are undesirable, and add to the complication and time needed to successfully complete an installation.
It is therefore desired to address one or more of the above issues or problems, or to at least provide a more useful alternative to existing fittings.